Jack's Day Out
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Just a short little story I wrote. Nothing special. Just an idea I dreamed up last night. H/P, JJ/Reid, Morgan/Garcia. Takes place on a "family" outing. Includes Emily and Jack's relationship.


"Dad," Jack poked his sleeping father. "Dad," He pushed him.

"Jack," Hotch groaned, pushing his hand away.

"Dad, it's Saturday. Come on!" Jack grinned.

"But it's early," Hotch pulled the blanket over his head.

"Dad," the seven year old crossed his arms.

"Maybe you should mention me," Emily whispered in his ear.

"Oh, yeah. Dad, Emily is here! We were going to the park, remember? Will JJ and Henry? And Morgan? And-"

"I think he gets the point Jack," Emily laughed.

"Huh?" Hotch threw the covers off, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Good morning," Emily grinned at him, ruffling Jack's hair.

"What time is it?" He ran a hand through his hair, stretching.

It amused Emily to see Hotch in such a natural state; without his suit and combed hair. "Nearly 11."

"We are like an hour late then," Hotch frowned, getting up and pulling on his jeans before looking for a shirt. Emily watched discreetly, enjoying herself far to much.

"JJ had to run some errands first, so we decided to meet at 12. When you didn't answer your phone, Jack said he couldn't get you up, so I decided to come over," Emily smiled.

"Jack, go get ready."

"I've BEEN ready dad," He grinned.

"Go eat then?"

"Already fed him."

"Pick up the dishes?"

"Already cleaned up the kitchen." Emily smirked.

"Jack, go on for a minute," Hotch chuckled.

"Alright," He laughed before running back to his room.

"I was trying to get rid of him," Hotch smiled as Emily hugged him.

"I know, I was just being difficult."

"What's new about that?" He teased as he gave her a soft kiss.

"Hey, don't make fun," Emily smiled before throwing a shirt in his face. "Come on."

"Jack!" Henry broke into a wide grin as he spotted Jack.

"Hey Henry," Jack smiled and ruffled the younger boys hair. "Wanna play?"

"Yeah!" The four year old raced after Jack as he ran towards the playground.

"Hey," JJ laughed as she leaned against Spencer's chest, grinning at Emily and Hotch.

"Hey," Em sat down, stretching out her legs.

"Finally managed to get sleeping beauty up?" Morgan smirked at Hotch.

"Sleeping beauty is a woman," Hotch grunted as he sat down beside Emily, who messed up his hair some more.

"Your point?" Morgan grinned impishly before Garcia hit him in the arm.

"Don't be mean," she giggled.

"Technically, sleeping beauty isn't even a human," Spencer smiled, coming to Hotch's rescue.

"Thank you, Spencer," Hotch chuckled.

"The boy's sure were happy to see each other," JJ smiled.

"Jack told me that's his little brother," Hotch smiled.

Emily watched him, still amazed by him. At work he was the stern FBI agent who hardly ever smiled, didn't laugh, and was totally focused on work. But outside of work, he was a whole new person, especially around Jack. Emily was just grateful he let her be a part of that.

She had been shocked when he kissed her one late night in the BAU, but was even more shocked when he asked her to dinner. Things had went nicely and now they were going out on a regular basis. At first she had worried about what Jack would think, but he seemed fine, if not thrilled about things. As the year advanced, she had become exceptionally close to the boy.

"They spend enough time together," JJ laughed, reaching back to kiss Spence.

"Ew, nerd love." Morgan pretended to gag.

"I wouldn't be talking," Garcia laughed.

"You're a geek, not a nerd," Morgan protested.

"Whatever," she laughed as the boys raced over.

"Mommy! Play with us!" Henry grinned as Jack kicked the ball around near by.

"Hmm, ok! Anyone else game?"

"Sure."

"Jack and Henry can be captains," Hotch smiled.

"Ok! I want mommy!" Henry giggled as she walked over, kissing his cheek.

"Dad," Jack grinned.

"Red!" Henry giggled, pointing to the young man.

"Um, I can't-"

"Come on Spence," JJ smiled.

"But I don't know how."

"I'll teach you," she winked. "For me?"

"Fine," Spencer chuckled, going to stand beside them.

"Em!" Jack hugged his dad's girlfriend.

"Easy there buddy," She laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Pen," Henry giggled, hugging his godmother.

"That a boy," She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I have some more clothes for him in the car JJ. I forgot to tell you."

"Geez, He has more clothes than I do," JJ laughed. "Spoiled little monkey."

"I get Morgan!" Jack grinned, tackling him.

"Gah," Morgan chuckled, picking him up and hanging him upside down.

"Lemme go," Jack laughed. Morgan sat him down, his blond hair falling over his eyes. "Let's play!"

They team played for a long time before they finally collapsed on the picnic blanket, laughing. "Truce!" Between Morgan the super athlete and JJJ the soccer star, neither team could make head way.

"I give up," Hotch panted.

"Me too," Em flopped down next to him.

"I'm hungry!" Jack sat down next to JJ, wrestling with Henry.

"Me too. Hungry mommy!" Henry grinned, scrambling away from Jack.

"We have sandwiches, sandwiches, and sandwiches," Morgan chuckled.

"I guess I want a pizza then," Jack grinned at him.

"He spends far too much time with you Morgan," Emily laughed.

"What can I say, I'm the cool uncle."

"Is that what you call it?" JJ laughed.

She passed out the sandwiches and everyone ate, enjoying themselves. Henry and Jack were soon lying across the blanket, rubbing their eyes.

"I think it's time to call it a day." JJ yawned herself.

"Can I spend the night Aunt JJ?" Jack sat up.

"Please mom?" Henry smiled sleepily.

"As long as your dad doesn't mind, It's fine with me." She smiled at the boys.

"Please?" They both batted their eyes at Hotch.

"Of course," Hotch laughed, winking at Em.

"Yay!" The grinned at each other.

"Jack already has clothes at my house, so we can just go."

"Alright. You going to tell me bye Jack?" Hotch chuckled.

Jack ran over and gave him a bug hug, kissing his cheek. "I love you dad."

"I love you too. Be a good boy."

"I will."

"Bye Jack,"Emily smiled, ruffling his hair.

He looked at her for a minute before giving her a huge hug, grinning. "Bye mom."

Before anyone could reply, Jack ran over to JJ's car and got in waving to the rest of the team. JJ rasied an eyebrow was Garcia handed her several bags of clothes, all filled to the top.

"I don't think I have room for these." JJ laughed. "Two are for Jack. I'm sending them with him."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch chuckled; he had long ago given up on protesting against her spending so much on the boys.

"Not a problem, behave yourselves," She waved to the boys before leaving with Morgan.

"I'll see you later," JJ smiled at Hotch and gave Em a hug before leaving with Spencer.

"You ok?" Hotch asked a few minutes later as he drove her home.

"Just still in shock I guess," She laughed.

"He adores you."

"I know it," She smiled.

"I'm glad you've been there for him. For both of us," Hotch gave her hand a squeeze.

"You're welcome," she laughed, reaching over to kiss him.

Everything she had wanted in life was sitting right in front of her, it had just taken some time to see it. And now that she did, she had a feelin g life was going to be great.


End file.
